If The Heart Say's
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Jika hati sudah berkata maka.../Sad Ending/One Shoot/Second Project/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** If The Heart say's© Takamura Akashi**

Ini salah satu dari 3 project OneShoot random Taka, ini fict yang kedua dari project itu. Kali ini versi cerita sad ending :3 Perlu diingat setiap project tidak ada sangkut pautnya ya. Tapi jika menginginkan sequel maka dengan senang hati Taka akan membuatnya :)) Ingat disini tidak ada bashing chara, so enjoy this fict okay~

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Warning** : Typo, Miss Typo, AU, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje,  
berantakan, OOC, bahasa kurang baku, feel kurang,dan warning standar  
lainnya (.w.)d

**Pairing** : SasuHina _and little bit _NaruHina

**Summary** : Jika hati sudah berkata maka...

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**If the Heart Say's**

**Hinata POV**

Di malam ini aku terus menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang seolah mengejek diriku yang tengah bersedih. Rambut indigo ku ini kubiarkan bergerak-gerak dipermainkan angin malam. Aku masih tidak percaya semua ini terjadi. Air mata yang mengalir dari manik ametysht ku ini mewakili berbagai kata-kata yang sulit untuk ku ungkapkan.

_"Hinata, aku ingin bersamamu sebentar saja.."_ kata-kata itu adalah hal yang paling membuatku muak sekarang ini. Aku telah gagal memakai hati ku untuk mencintainya sepenuh hati. Aku malah menduakannya dengan pemuda lain. Aku sekarang benar-benar hancur tanpanya.

**_Satu persatu daun berguguran..._**

_"Hinata, bisakah kau bersama ku kali ini saja," _aku tahu dia lemah dan aku yang harus bekerja untuknya. Aku tahu dia sangat ingin bersamaku, aku tahu itu tapi aku yang _dulu _tidak perduli dengan itu semua.

**_Menumpuk berbagai sesal di akhir.._**

_"Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu.." _bodohnya diriku kala itu, menjawab pernyataan itu hanya dengan sebuah gumaman dingin _"hn"_. Kalau aku boleh dan bisa merubah waktu aku ingin kembali kemasa itu dan merubah jawabanku menjadi _"Aku juga mencintaiku Sasuke,"_

**_Menyebabkan berbagai keinginan fana tercipta..._**

_"Hinata, apa kau sudah siap mempunyai anak?" _aku ingat kala itu dia tersenyum kepadaku dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Tapi kau tahu? Aku menjawab tidak. Bukan 'belum' tapi 'tidak' dan yang aku lihat adalah tatapan kecewa dirinya tapi masih dengan senyumannya yang sangat ku harapkan ada _sekarang_ ini.

**_Semua tidak berarti jika kita tidak mampu..._**

_"Aku tidak suka kalau kau terus berdekatan dengan laki-laki bernama Naruto itu Hinata...!" _sayangnya aku juga hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan malas dan acuh tak acuh. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal Sasuke. Ternyata memang kau yang terbaik.

**_Satu kata untuk sesal yaitu semu..._**

Aku sekarang tau rasanya kehilangan Sasuke. Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan. Aku tahu rasanya dipermainkan. Aku tahu rasanya hanya dimanfaatkan. Aku tahu rasanya putus harapan. Aku tahu rasanya menginginkan sebuah buah hati. Aku tahu itu baru sekarang ini Sasuke...

Aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Aku menyesal tenatang semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Kenapa aku hanya bisa menyesal saat kau tidak ada Sasuke? Apa itu artinya aku bodoh? Apa itu artinya aku sangat tidak pantas untukmu yang terlalu baik? Aku rindu padamu Sasuke...

Biarlah aku juga merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan. Andai aku menyadarinya sejak dulu, aku pasti tidak akan kehilangan dirimu. Aku ingin sekali menyusulmu sekarang ini. Tekadku sudah bulat untuk hal ini, biarlah orang berkata apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan meminta maaf kepadamu. Hatiku sudah berkata untuk segera meminta maaf padamu, dengan segala cara apapun yang harus kutempuh. Aku sudah sangat rela untuk meninggalkan dunia ini hanya unutk meminta maaf dan penebusan dosaku padamu.

"Hinata-_nee_! Jangan bodoh! Aku tahu kau sulit menerima tapi bisakah dengan cara lain?!" teriak seorang gadis yang hampir mirip denganku dari arah bawah gedung apartemen ini.

"Maaf kan aku Hanabi, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Maaf dan terima kasih..." ujarku diselingi senyum manisku yang mungkin adalah senyum terakhirku di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dari arah balkon kamarku. Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan suamiku.

"Hinata-_nee!_" hanya suara itu yang terakhir kali terdengar sebelum badanku dengan cepat menghempas beton dan pandanganku menjadi gelap. Akhirnya, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu Sasuke-_kun..._

**_Owari~_**

* * *

Yohhoo! Akhirnya finish fict random kedua yang super super pendek ini ;D  
Bagaimana? Bagus gk? Aneh gk? Menurut kalian bagaimana?  
Oh ya ada yang mau dibikinin Prequel atau Sequel fict ini? :D kalau mau bilang di review aja ya :3  
Siip! The last i say...

...

..

.

Review Please :3


End file.
